


Destiel QPR Weirdness

by hoarder_of_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (those last things aren't /really/ explicitly discussed? but they are There), Aromantic Dean Winchester, Aromanticism, Asexual Castiel, Asexuality, Bi!Dean, Cas is autistic, Cas is nonbinary, Forehead Kisses, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, ace!cas, aro!Dean, content warning: some vague discussion of sex, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarder_of_stories/pseuds/hoarder_of_stories
Summary: (Sorry, I'm not good at titles!)  I wrote this a while ago, and basically Cas comes out as ace and Dean comes out as aro and bi, and then they sort of trip and fall into a queerplatonic relationship!  I, at least, think it's sort of cute, maybe?  :D  Also, very important details: Cas embarrasses Dean by calmly stating that he Loves Him A Lot, and they hold hands, and kiss each other's foreheads.  And they're watching Dr. Sexy.





	Destiel QPR Weirdness

Cas squinted at the characters on the screen. “Why are they doing that, Dean?” he asked.

“Uh. Because they’re both very sexy and they’re both up for some harmless... boinking.”

Cas turned his squint on Dean. “Did you steal that from Gabriel?”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it again. “No, I did not!” he sputtered indignantly.

Cas smiled and turned back to the screen. A few seconds later, he turned back. “How are you supposed to tell if a person is ‘sexy?’”

“You just, y’know, wanna have sex with them, I guess, that’s why it’s called ‘sexy,’” Dean replied absently. “Why?”

“Because in that case, I do not believe I find anyone ‘sexy.’” Cas fidgeted uncomfortably.

“So you’re ace, huh?” Dean twisted awkwardly and held up his hand for a high-five. Cas took it, wrapped his own hand around it, and set it down between them.

“Ace?”

Dean, slightly distracted by what had happened to the high-five, looked up, face red. “Uh. That’s not- I wasn’t- high fives- um. Never mind. Ace is short for asexual, which means you don’t find people sexually attractive.”

“Right, that. I think Charlie skipped the abbreviations.”

“Oh, did she give you the lecture, too?” Dean grinned. “Did she use a PowerPoint?”

“She used her computer and pulled up various pages with information. It was very interesting.”

“So you’re ace?”

“Yes, and pan-romantic, I believe. Though that could be alterous attraction, and I could be aromantic. I am not entirely sure where the line is drawn.”

“Hey, I’m aro, too! Aromantic. Stupid romance subplots everywhere, am I right?”

“I tend to think they are rather sweet. All kinds of love are beautiful to me. But I can certainly understand being frustrated with the amount of romance this culture is saturated with.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry. Hey, I’m coming out already, might as well let you know I’m bi too.” Dean looked very focused on the screen, which was playing credits.

Cas squeezed his hand. “Bisexual? That means-“

“That I get attracted to basically anyone. Girls, guys, nonbinary people- by the way, you’re pretty hot for a genderless wavelength of celestial intent-“

Cas smiled. “Thank you, Dean.”

“-wait, that doesn’t make you uncomfortable, does it? Because you’re ace?”

“I don’t experience sexual attraction myself. I understand that other people do, and no, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” Cas squeezed his hand again.

“Oh. Um, okay. That’s good, I guess.”

They sat there for a while longer while the next episode started.

Then Cas asked, without preamble, “How do you know you’re aro? I mean, I have no idea if I am.”

“Sounds quoiromantic to me,” Dean said, smiling. “Or-" he said something that sounded to Castiel like "wittif-romantic."

“Uh, what?”

“Never mind. I mostly know because I get kind of freaked out about committing to romantic relationships. Like, I think Lisa wanted to get married eventually. That’s kinda scary.”

“I don’t believe I feel the same way about commitment.” Cas stared at the screen without noticing anything. “Though I doubt I could have a romantic relationship in this ‘line of work,’ as you call it. You are aromantic, and Sam is basically one of my siblings, and I don’t know anyone else well enough.”

Dean’s face was starting to turn red again. “Wait- the only reason you couldn’t have a romantic relationship with me is because I’m aro?”

“It’s a rather important reason, isn’t it?” Cas asked, unperturbed.

“But- wait, do you have a crush on me?”

“Like I said, I have absolutely no idea. If I’m aromantic after all, then no, I don’t.”

“But-”

“It’s either a crush or a squish. Although those terms do not seem to be adequate. They sound like feelings you would have for someone you met three weeks ago.”

“Yeah, that’s- usually about how it works in movies,” Dean said, looking dazed. “Why do you like me? When the hell did that happen?”

“‘Like’ is also an inadequate term,” Cas said calmly. “But I suppose it would be because of many different things, not least your decision to spend your life keeping others safe, and it ‘happened’ when I raised you from hell and remade you soul to bones.”

Dean was now firmly the color of a strawberry patch at sunset. “Okay, one, can you stop with the air quotes?” he managed. “And two, that’s kind of creepy.”

“I apologize for being creepy,” Cas said, sounding worried.

“No, I mean it’s fine, it’s just- why me? Why did you decide on me- because if anyone could decide to ‘fall in love’ or whatever, it’s you, Mr. Free Will.”

Cas looked at him and smiled. “I have a list.”

“O-kay, that’s even creepier. I’m sure you didn’t mean it like that, though, it’s fine,” he hastily reassured.

“I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable,” Cas said, worried.

“Nah, you’re fine. So wait, you mean you’d want some sort of relationshippy thing? With me?”

“Not unless you wanted it as well.”

“Um, no, I mean yes, I mean- did Charlie explain qprs- sorry, queerplatonic relationships- to you?”

“Yes, she did. Is that a variety of commitment that does not ‘freak you out'?”

“Seriously, dude, quit it with the air quotes. But yeah. Basically a super-friendship, right?”

“Basically.”

“You’d actually want one of those? With me?”

“Yes, Dean. Will you stop with the self-deprecating?”

“Um. Okay. Uh, seal it with a kiss, right?” Dean winked in a way that Cas was pretty sure was called “lewd.”

Cas squinted at him.

Dean gently disentangled their hands, which were rather sweaty at this point, reached over, and kissed Cas on the forehead. “Not going to make you uncomfortable, buddy,” he said, smiling.

Cas’s face melted into a sunshiney smile. He scooted closer, pulled Dean toward him, kissed him on the forehead, and wrapped him in an only slightly awkward hug.

He was... theoretically fine with kissing, mostly, and certainly curious about whether it would be different with someone who wasn’t trying to kill him (like April) or steal something from him (like Meg) or use him to get an annoying human to go away (like Hannah) (who was also his sibling so that was sort of weird too), but he thought it was precious that Dean was trying to be careful with him.

As if he needed that. He was an angel of the Lord, and demons trembled before him... and he was hugging his new queerplatonic partner, and smiling so hard he thought his face might crack, and all was right in the world.


End file.
